Sin Urameshi
*Name: Urameshi Sin *Age: 23 *Sex: Male *Birthday: April 4th, 2008 *Parents: Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi **Place of Birth: Tokyo **Nationality: Japanese **Specialty: Can identify anything he eats down to the ingredients. **Hobbies: Boxing matches, video games. **Likes: Fighting, video games, fighting matches. **Dislikes: Wimps, bullies, being unmanly. **Favorite Food: Pretty much anything not Ramen. **Least Favorite Food: Ramen. **Favorite Music: Black Metal. **Favorite Sport: Boxing. **Most Valuable Possessions: Nothing **Level of Education: High School dropout. Has been taking cooking classes. **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Hayashi Nobutoshi *Physical Stats **Height: 5'7" **Weight: 170lbs **Eyes: Blue **Hair: Black **Special: Facial, neck and chest tattoos, starting from his eye down to his hip. Appearance Sin usually dresses in practical and sturdy clothing. Jeans, muscle shirts or larger than needed T-shirts, leather jackets and good smacking fingerless gloves, as well as biker boots and general sh*t-kickers. Personality Sin is a violent, fight-loving rebellious youth who doesn't know when to shut up, and doesn't want to know. He's headstrong, doesn't think ahead and lives in the now. He also believes in being straight forwards with people, and has no real reason to lie or not tell it how it is. He tries to follow a somewhat skewed version of Budo and believes in protecting the weak, but only once or twice. Then they need to toughen up and be men. He strongly believes in enlightenment through combat and continually testing himself in battle, and is always looking for the next strong opponent. He gets easily bored and is likely to pick meaningless fights then. Background Sin was born after Yusuke and Keiko got married and started a family. Then he grew up and went to school. I'll add more to this but holy crap there's a LOT.. Skills (These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abyssmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abyssmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing) YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness: Very Good *Athletics: Excellent *Stealth: Novice Social Skills: *Subterfuge: Abysmal *Streetwise: Good *Intimidation: Excellent Mental Skills: *Computers: Novice *Investigation: Good *Occult: Very Good Other Skills: *Survival: Novice *Cooking: Excellent *Languages: Japanese, English and knows French cooking terms. Special Abilities Reikouhadouken: The Urameshi family style, a martial art focused on using Reiki to strengthen the body and techniques. It's more based on the use of energy and channeling techniques than he development of one's muscle, and it's what gives Yusuke, Sin and Umino their 'supernatural' strength. The abilities given by Reikouhadouken are as follows: *Reiki Channel: All of Sin's physical attributes are enhanced by Reiki, giving him supernatural speed and extraordinary impact power, far beyond a human's limits. His attacks are enhanced with reiki, allowing him to cause serious damage to youkai and other supernatural entities. *Reiki Barrier: In combat, Sin's body is always protected by reiki, letting him take much more punishment than a person of his physique should be able to. *Reiki Block: When focusing his energy, Sin can deflect or redirect an attack's energy, either away from him or into something else. *Spirit Sense: Sin can sense the nature of an entity near him, as well as their general location and relative power level (I.E., weaker, stronger or even), but not to which degree. Reikouhadouken also lets Sin use a small but effective variety of techniques, some which he's developed more than others. Rei Gun: Sin focuses Reiki into his fingertip then pulls the trigger in his head, firing it like an explosive bullet. The more he charges, the stronger the Rei Gun ends up being. He can use this up to five times a day (one per finger and thumb). Uses his left hand. Shot Gun: A more powerful (at the base) energy technique, Sin fires his reiki in a short-to-mid range burst in front of him, hitting several targets with powerful Reiki shots, each like a full powered punch. Urameshi no Tekken: A name Sin uses to call his multi-punch attack, occasionally calling it 'Ryuseiken' and 'Hokuto: Hyakuretsuken!', Sin punches several dozen times in a single instant, fueled with reiki. This is less a 'special attack' than a display of his full speed, but it can be used in a series of high speed punches for effect or damage. Reikou Kyohansho: With a few moments of prep time, and after taking a few hits (this is not something he can open with), Sin can attune his energy to match the enemy's exactly, then turn the full force of his attack back on them. This is only useable on energy-enhanced techniques, but it can be used against weapons and physical attacks, provided they use energy. This is Sin's strongest technique and he prefers not to use it, unless he really has to, since it means he's risking taking the hit. Powers & Merits Hanyou: Sin is a half youkai, also called a Hanyou. This gives him several physical advantages, such as enhanced physical attributes, immunity to human diseases, rapid regeneration (though not quite like a certain hairy Canadian's healing factor, this is more that Sin can sleep off any wound given enough time), and extra reserves of spiritual energy. Because of his nature and his high-end combat training, Sin is exceptionally fast and tough, moreso than several hanyou and even topping certain full youkai. Unique Items (Madougu, magical weapons or other unique or special weapons, as well as all techniques related to them, as without it technically the character is NOT able to use these abilities.) Nothing. Items Of Note Wrist Bands: Sin wears specially designed wrist and ankle bands, which form a barrier between his arms and legs, forcing him to use his reiki to move normally, and limiting his power. The longer he wears these, the stronger he will be when he takes them off in the end, so he has no interest in removing them unless it's a life or death situation. Goon-Smacking Gloves: Knuckles-less biker gloves Sin likes to wear to punch things in the face.they make a neat sound when the leather crushes into flesh and bone. It makes him smile. :) Weaknesses & Flaws Flaws can go here. Balance is key! Hanyou: Sin's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. He is a hanyou, and as such is vulnerable to all techniques and powers which can affect hanyou. While he can suppress some of his nature to enter SOME warded areas, stronger wards will keep him out, holy power will wreck the hell out of him, he can be bound (though he can fight against it) by spiritual techniques and powers. Masochist: Sin can't get into anything except cooking until he's gotten hurt. Which is why he'll usually give a free shot to the enemy. Compulsive Speech: This moron can't keep his mouth shut, and unlike others, it's not for levity. He just believes in being blunt and fortright and.. he's a bigmouth. NPC(s) to go with char None. Category:Characters